


Off Balance

by EllsterSMASH



Series: I Didn't Know My Name [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Prompt Fill, accidental smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [Kiss meme liam/artemis 32 - a kiss . . . to wake up]Ryder wakes up on Liam's couch.





	Off Balance

Her first clue is the humming. The engine core, she knows, but what's it doing here?

Her second is the hand resting squarely on her ass.

“Mm—” Liam mumbles sleepily, his hand moving up her side. So familiar. “Morning, Ryder.”

“Shit,” she groans into his chest. “It better not be.”

“Why, what’s wrong with morning?”

“Nothing. It's spending the night here that's the problem.”

“Ouch.”

She rolls off him, goes in search of her hastily-discarded clothes.

“That's not what I meant, I just—” There! Her pants lie crumpled in a heap beside the table. “ _You_ don't have to walk the length of the ship for a change of clothes.”

“Good point.”

“And you know, if Lexi tries to give me _The Talk_ again, I’ll have to space myself.”

Liam laughs. “She wouldn’t.”

“SAM?”

_“According to my logs, Dr. T’Perro has indeed offered to share her knowledge regarding human intercourse and reproductive health on more than one occasion. Thus far, these attempts have been largely unsuccessful.”_

“Okay, yeah,” Liam concedes between giggles. “I can see why you’d want to avoid that.”

She finds her tank top draped over the lampshade, and her shoes behind the couch.

“Have you seen my panties?”

“How about I take that ‘walk of shame’ for you?”

“I don't— what?”

“I go to your place, get some fresh clothes, bring them back here. No problem.”

“That's…”

“Clever, right? Won’t be so obvious, anyway.”

She stares at him, then her pile of clothes, then back at him. “I… I can't think of a reason why that won't work.”

“Great.” Liam grins, and slips a bit of black fabric from underneath him. “So . . . I guess you won't be needing these, then?”

“My— _Kosta!_ ”

As soon as she reaches for her underwear, he yanks them away, pulls her off balance, tucks her in between the couch and his body. His lean, strong, _capable_ body. Her legs draped over his hip, and his lips hovering just shy of her own, curved into a smirk she thinks might be semi-permanent.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “Let's try this again.”

He kisses her soundly, kisses her softly. Skin-to-skin, hands in her hair, his half-hard length along her thigh stiffening as she moves against him. Kisses her breathless, and when he pulls back she feels him missing.

“Morning, Ryder.”

She reaches down for his cock, holds him steady by the base, and watches his face as she wriggles her hips, slowly sinking together.

_“Fuck.”_

“Morning, Kosta.”

**Author's Note:**

> [[View on Tumblr](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/178290037741/kiss-meme-liamartemis-32)]


End file.
